I wanna kill! Midoriko and Ryuka!
Complete and utter boredom Midoriko was balancing herself on the roof, on only one finger. "Not much to do today." She muttered. Right beside her, her brother sighed heavily, his eyes closed, and his body in a prostate position. "No kiddin'..." He agreed. "It's really annoyin' when everyone but else is busy at the moment..." "And if there are no Hollows then I don't have anything to kill." "Tch..." Taiki shook his head in slight disapproval. "Kill, kill, and kill... is that all you think about, sis? Sooner or later, you're gonna run out of things to kill." He muttered. "In that case, I'll kill you." "I'll kill you more." "You can't beat me. Try and kill me and you know what Father will do." Taiki smirked. "And what about the reverse, Mido-chan?" He taunted, looking over at her. "Rest assured, neither of our parents will let us kill one another, of course. What do you think Mom would do if she found out you killed me?" "True. And Father would never hurt Mother intentionally. Seems we're at a stalemate." "Though, I'd love to see how you fair in combat sometime..." Taiki admitted, his gaze returning to the moving clouds in the sky. "It's a shame, really. Having good combat experience and no chance to test it..." "If only there was someone I could fight." "Why don't ya get off yer lazy butt...I mean, finger..." He corrected himself upon seeing his sister still playing the balancing act. "...and look for somebody? I'm sure there's someone nearby for ya..." "True." Midoriko replied. "Tell Father and Mother I went off to drink some blood." "Yeah, yeah. I got this, Mido-chan..." "Thanks Onii-san." She replied and lept acrobatically off the roof, her skirt flying up, and she took off. The brother sighed heavily, closing his eyes at exasperation. "Geezus... she can be such a pain...." He grumbled. That was all that was need for Ryuka to relax his guard for a moment, chuckling. "So... the Arrancar wannabe had himself a daughter?" He asked. "But, I guess it can't be a surprise, considering the years have passed..." The Greeting Midoriko had been running for an hour or so and her sword had been stained with blood. Why? She had killed a few humans who were hiking. However, her real prey was near then she had predicted. A heavy spiritual pressure was felt nearby, seemingly passive in nature, unmoving in its location. It was almost as if it was beckoning to her, calling her out in a challenge. "I know you're there." Midoriko called out her eyes glowing red. "Come out." However, instead of another voice, there was a light breathing, as if the source of the spiritual energy was ignoring her, or possibly unaware of her presence. "Is it asleep?" Midoriko wondered. "I need to kill someone." She threw a rock at the direction of the spiritual energy. As it passed through into the trees, a nearby rustling sound was heard. But there was no reaction at all, nothing to signal its alert. The woman sighed and decided to wait. "Zzzzz....." It was a giveaway signal when snoring was heard through the bushes. Whatever she had sensed was asleep, and by the noise, it was definitely humanoid. "Forget it." She muttered and started to walk off. "Zzzz....COUGH...COUGH! Ah, jeezus..." This time, however, a groan rang in her ears, followed by the rustling of grass. "I can't believe I dozed off like that... never doing that again...." Midoriko turned back. "Is my kill finally awake?" There was a moment of silence, before a stumbling figure finally revealed itself, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Long, black hair, overshadowed his face, and his Shinigami outfit bristled. "Captain must be pissed off at me by no--" Then, his eyes widened at the sight of Midoriko. "Hey, kid..." He muttered. "Don't tell me you're lost..." "No...I came to kill you." His own hand was placed on his mouth, and he stifled his laughter at the bold comment, hunched over a bit. "Y-you came to--" He erupted into a burst of laughter, leaning against the tree for support, before he retained himself a moment later, a serious expression on his face. "Seriously, kid. Get out of here before you get yourself in trouble. I'm too busy to deal with jokes right now..." "Does the word Ahatake mean anything to you?" "....what about him?" Ryuka tensed a bit of hearing the name of the Vizard he had defeated. If his hunch was right, this girl was affiliated with him in some possible way. "I'm his daughter." She replied. That was all that was needed to relax Ryuka's guard, and he chuckled a little at the revelation. "Oh... so he bore some children, hm? I guess that can't be a surprise, after all this time..." "And what is your name?" "Ryuka Injiki, Vice-Captain of the 11th Squad Division." Ryuka replied, putting his hand in his pockets. "And you?" "Midoriko Kurosaki." The girl replied. "And I've heard about you. The one who controls time. You were a popular bad guy in my bed time stories as a little girl." "Glad to see I'm popular in your family." The Injiki said non-chalantly, scratching his nose. "You're not. You're just a fictional character." The girl replied. "Fictional? I'm standing right here before you!" Ryuka exclaimed. "Not for long." The girl replied. "You will fight me, here and now. And you will die." "I can't do that!" The Injiki protested, waving his hand out to the air. "You shouldn't even be here. Go back home and play with a ball or somethin'!" Midoriko walked up to him. "I want to see you powers. You wouldn't want to disappoint a fan would you?" Ryuka sighed in irritation, placing a hand on the girl's head. "I told you, I don't have time to play with you right now. If you'll excuse me..." He gently brushed her aside, walking away. But the blood spurted from him. "It's doesn't matter whether you want to play. You will play."